


Of Good Breeding

by Aquatigermice



Series: The Parts of Breeding [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Babies, Cat Loki (Marvel), Dog Thor (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape not by Thor, Show pets, Thor is a teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: Loki and Thor are show pets of very good breeding. Which means they stay at SHIELD full-service breeding and boarding center. Loki also has both sets of organs meaning he can and has birth young. Thor and Loki are mates. The problem is Loki is a cat. Thor is a dog. And more importantly, Odin hates Loki. This is their story.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Parts of Breeding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613434
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Of Good Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> The year is almost over and I just noticed that I haven't posted any Thorki. I have three I am writing now and have started work on part 2 of Horse. When will that be done?? I have no clue. Lol

Loki stretched his back. Slowly rising from his pillow by the window. Taking note that Thor wasn’t in their room with him. It was rare for his mate to leave and not wake him. Especially this close to Loki’s heat.

He knew it was coming, could feel the changes in his body and Thor could smell it. “You smell good Loki. Like really good.” Thor had whispered huskily into Loki's ear last night. Loki liked it when that happened.

But Loki knew the humans in this place would never let him and Thor spend a heat together.

They were lucky as it was to even share a kennel. Well, it was more of a room than a kennel.

And it was only because of how well they got along together.

Thor and Loki were raised together and were one of the tops in their respective breeds. So it was only natural that when they reached of age that breeding would come into play.

Loki hated it but that was mostly because he was a hermaphrodite. He would feel better about it if his male side could produce. But the fact of it all was he was a birther.

And he had many successful litters. His offspring were worthy of the ring. He knew a few went to royalty. Which was why they were here. Odin forked out the money and SHIELD would take care of the rest.

Feeding, grooming, hell they even managed the breeding. Had special rooms and equipment to handle it.

The only thing Odin really cared about was if his boy (Thor) was show ready. He rarely visited. But Frigga, she would. She loved them both. But there was a special place in her heart for Loki.

Loki went to his dishes. They were solid gold and drank deeply. Noting that his servant had set out his food. He ate before climbing up to his lookout post.

It had a view of the window. The sun was high and he could see the grounds. But something caught his nose.

Loki jumped down gracefully. He bypassed his litter box, passed by Thor’s chew toys which were everywhere, the heathen. Stopping at their bed. It was an enormous thing with pillows and plush blankets.

A nice nest for just the two of them.

He inhaled deeply before purring loudly. His head brushing softly against the pillow. It smelled deeply of the earth, and rain with a touch of a spark.

It moved through Loki like lightning. “Thor” he groaned.

Rubbing his body against the bedding. Thor's scent was so Strong. Loki groaned. Crap!! Loki thought as his hips moved.

Thor’s rut started.

They must have noticed that in his lab test and came and got him. But not before Thor had rutted against these very pillows. Damn Loki thought as his hips moved. He could smell his own arousal in the air.

He knew what Thor was trying to say. “I love you Loki. I will think of you as I do this meaningless task. And I will come back and take care of you.”

Loki’s vision started to fog. “Dammit!” he glared at the dark glass that lined the northern wall. They drugged him again.

He hissed at the glass. Spitting furiously at where he knew Fury, the head of the breeding program was standing.

If you asked Loki the man was a pervert that got off on animals banging each other.

Loki collapsed into the bedding all of a sudden feeling very sleepy. He heard the door open, soft steps as Bucky, his caretaker kneeled at his side. Loki rumbled at him.

Before a gentle hand stroked his fur. “I know buddy. But orders are orders. I got you the good stuff this time.” Bucky said softly.

God, he loved that man. Loki drifted off knowing where he would wake up.

At least Bucky would take care of him. James was the only one Loki would allow to care for him. James and Natasha the Nurse. James came to SHIELD about the same time Loki did. After a long recovery from a whale training gig gone horribly wrong.

He was following Steve. Steve who was here already working with Thor. Thor who does everything easily had no problems adjusting to his new life after the move to SHIELD. While Loki was devastated. He wasn't used to being away from Thor or the fact that he had to deal with other cats.

He and James got along well and it was James who noticed that during Loki’s breakouts he would try and get into the dog wing of the building.

But it was Steve who convinced Fury to let the two stay together. Though no one was quite sure what to think of the pair. Except for Steve and Bucky, they don’t judge.

Loki woke hot and aching. He was still out of it but in a sort of high on catnip type of way. He tested his body. It moved sluggishly against the straps. God, he hated the breeding post. But it was the only way anyone other than Thor could fuck him.

He could tell by the smell and the wetness of his hole around the plug and on his neck that his Tom had already coupled with him.

There was a slight hint of Thor in the air. He must have had the room before they switched it for Loki. The scent comforts him. If Bucky was an animal he would make a great mate. He seemed to know that Thor's scent helped calm Loki down. Made it easier to get this done.

The side door opened and in walked Fury, Natasha at his side. Fury walked around with Natasha prodding at Loki. “Well?” Natasha patted Loki on the head. “No Sir, he isn't." Fury frowned. “Give them both some stuff to help and get them back together.” Fury said before leaving.

Natasha sighed. “Sorry, Loki. Looks like we got some more work to do.” She gave him some water so he could drink. The medicine always made him thirsty. He also knew that he was going to not get the good stuff this time.

His body couldn't only handle so much. But Natasha was sweet about getting him in some sort of order. Letting him pee and wash up. Though the plug stayed. She walked him a bit before he was strapped back down. He yowled at her as she removed the plug. Then she was gone. And he waited. Waited as the meds kicked in and waited for his Tom.

Loki could hear him before he got to the room. “Crap,” Loki said as he struggled against the straps.

Banner was a gentle lover for the most part. He just wanted to get it over and go back to his home where he could hide. You would think someone with that many prizes and awards would be a diva.

Like Loki was but Bruce, no he was a sweetheart. And exclusively paid for by Odin to be Loki’s baby daddy.

Normally that was all well. But Bruce didn’t do well with drugs. He did a 180 in personality. Becoming a monster. A mindless beast.

The door opened and the beast of a cat all but dragged the poor boy that was on the other end of the leash in.

The boy gave Loki a sad look before unclipping the leash and rushing out the door. Banner glared around the room, his normal scent darkened by the mating drugs.

Loki stiffened as Bruce’s eyes turned to him.

“Bruce.” Loki said softly. “Mine!!” The Tom growled as he stocked forward. Loki did not show fear. He was a multi-winner. He had a whole room dedicated to his greatness. “No,” Loki said chin out. “I belong to no Cat.”

Bruce eased around him. Scenting the air as he went. He mounted Loki swiftly and hard. But Loki refused to say a word more than a grunt. “You will be mine before we are done Puss.”

Loki took it all.

The paced, the teeth at his neck, the barbs that stretched his inside. But he wouldn’t give Fury who he knew was watching or Bruce the satisfaction.

He bucked but it was Thor's name he called, chanted. Always Thor, his love. His mate. His kitten’s father. They may never meet Bruce outside of the ring but they would know Thor.

Bruce took him two more times before Fury was satisfied. It wasn’t easy to get the hopped-up Tom off him. Took both Steve and Bucky.

Fury did the inspection himself. He was none too gentle, prodding at Loki’s parts. Loki was deemed bred. With a swish of the black lab coat, he left.

After that Loki was rushed to recovery. There he had a small room made up just for him. Some of his bedding was brought in. Of course, Tony, head of the veterinary team, had him patched up and feeling pretty in no time.

Tony always had salmon for him. “Between you and me bud, I just think Fury and Odin have a thing for watching you struggle cause I could just as easily UVI you and we can all skip this song and dance.”

Loki stayed in recovery for two weeks before Bucky came to take Loki back to his rooms.

Of course, Thor was out; they knew how fussy Thor was and how Loki needed his space. So as soon as Bucky dropped him off with a one-handed pat Loki took his place on top of his climbing post. Thor was returned thirty minutes later.

Bounding into the room barking loudly dragging Steve like the man wasn’t 259 pounds of pure muscles.

“Loki you have come home!!!!” Thor yelped as Steve yanked the chain. “Don’t crowd mommy he is tired.” Steve fussed.

Once he was freed Thor ran around the base of the tower. Tail wagging wildly as he went. “Loki come down. Come down and see me.”

Loki pointedly looked out the window.

Why must Thor be such an idiot?

Steve put out fresh water. Gave Thor a treat and then Loki. Placing it on the pillow beside him.

“He really missed you Loki. So you will have to bear with him. He was worried. We all were. But he will calm down.” Then in a lower voice. “Tops are just so emotional when something major happens to us is all. But we know how to handle them don’t we boy.” He said with a wink before he was gone.

Thor doesn’t calm down till he almost tips over the whole cat castle structure. Launching Loki into a hissing fit.

With his tail between his legs, Thor retreated to their bed.

Giving Loki the patented ‘Loki hates me stare’. Loki was able to hold out for a full ten minutes as he ate his treat. Thor whined sadly and loudly.

Loki slowly crawled down. Staring at Thor as he went but Thor didn’t move. Loki paused a foot away from the bed. They stare at each other before Thor dropped his treat in front of Loki and retreated back. Loki accepts the gift, still not moving closer. Once he was done he started cleaning himself.

They both knew the drill. It was just to see how long Thor could last. Finally, Thor yipped before grabbing Loki by the neck and dragging him into the nest. Loki protested but it meant nothing. Thor settled around him.

Pressing his scent into him. “I missed you, my love.” He rumbled. Loki just hummed as Thor started to wash him. Frowning at some of the marks.

“Did Banner make these? I will bite his tail off next time we cross paths.” Loki leaned into the touch. “It is nothing Thor, father made him take medicine to make sure I would be successful in the mating.” Thor frowned. “That is nonsense, we both are always successful.”

Loki knew that he just didn’t like to say it. “So Jane?” Thor smiled, puffing his chest out. “Of course. Steven thinks it will be six but I feel it will be eight.” Thor always had a good amount of pups. Loki felt slightly jealous but then Thor poked Loki’s belly with his nose. “I think we will have five.”

It warmed Loki’s heart that he claimed the kittens as his own.

They tried to get Thor to stay with Jane. He would go for a little while but he would be right back to Loki in a few days. When asked he would say. “Jane has her owner Darcy and her father Ericson but you Loki have no one but me. You and your kittens need me more than Jane and the pups. Besides me and Jane are friends, you are my mate. I need to be at your side.”

Loki brought himself back to the present. “We will see Thor. But for now, I need you to do something.” Thor wagged his tail. Always ready to do what Loki wanted. Loki leaned up towards Thor’s ears. They stood at attention so he wouldn’t miss a thing. “Make me yours again.”

Loki loved watching how fast Thor could go from playful puppy to Alpha wolf. “Anything for you love.”

He mounted Loki with care. But fucked him with a passion. And Loki made sure everyone knew how this dog could take him apart. Filled him up and made him whole like nothing else ever in this world.

Of course, Loki was a petty cat at heart so he made sure to face the window.

Fury would get a show just not the one he hoped for. Loki thought as he screeched to high heaven.

…..

Thor was a good mate. He shared his food no matter how much Loki took. And he never complained about how much was left. And Loki liked to push it as far as he could. He only did it because he was on his downtime.

Both he and Bucky could relax. Then once the babies were out and weaned they launched into crazy mode. As they rushed to get ready for the shows. Loki was always ready for shows on time. But for now, he could relax and be lazy.

Thor even let him have the bed. Loki could be laid out on the bed. Taking up every spot while Thor would layout on the floor.

It’s too cute. But Loki wouldn’t have it any other way.

The bigger Loki got the more Thor stayed by his side.

Which was a comfort.

Their mother praised them both on how well they looked after each other.

She came twice a week now. Odin only came when Thor’s pups were born. He only went to the door. The ass. Didn’t even say a word to Loki.

So Loki lets him have two minutes with Thor before he started to whine. Thor was right back at his side and no amount of calling from Odin would get Thor to leave Loki.

The look Odin gave him had Loki pushing out his chin.

Loki had proved a point. Odin owns them but they had each other’s hearts.

Loki's favorite part of being pregnant was the end.

How Thor wouldn’t leave his side. How Bucky and Steve set up shifts to sit and sleep in the room with them. A sleeping bag set up in a corner that the two shared.

How Natasha and Tony checked on him every day.

It was both pampering goodness and hell as his body hurt and disagreed to do the simplest of tasks.

It was such a relief when his time came.

Loki only had a moment before Thor caught on to what was happening. Howling to the whole building his kittens were on the way. Then Bucky called to get the team moving. Steve was there putting Loki in his basket and rushing him off.

Thor right at his heels. They have learned you couldn’t tell Thor no.

Everyone knew the deal. Thor got his spot right next to Loki’s head right where he could lick him. Tony got the kits. Natasha recorded the information. Steve cleaned them up. And Bucky brought them to Thor for inspection.

Loki had the hard part. Pushing.

It was made easier by Thor.

“Push Loki you are doing great.”

“Loki love this girl is lovely. Look at the fur. So red!!!

“Four Loki so far all in good health.”

This litter was six. Loki was exhausted but happy.

He lets the team check him over while Thor groomed the kittens.

“Loki! They are all so terrific!!!!” He boomed.

Loki hissed at him. “You dolt stop yelling you are going to damage their ears.”

Thor just let it roll off his back. He knew how Loki got after birthing.

“I can’t help it. We only have them for such a short time. And I want them to have fond memories of us.”

Loki could agree with that even if he wouldn’t say it aloud. “Sentiment is useless in our world.”

Thor frowned. “That isn’t true Loki. Love helps us survive. Maybe the memories they have with us will inspire them to find their own.”

Loki reached for him. “You're such an idiot,” Loki said. Thor placed a paw on top of his. “Yes, love I know. But I am your idiot.”

That was true. Loki could picture Thor teaching the kittens to walk. Loki would later have to correct it because nothing that came from his loins would ever walk around any other way then as if they were in a show.

He thought of how Thor would herd them back to the nest when they started to explore.

Of the stories, he would tell them.

Of how he would let them ride around on his back like royalty.

Or when Thor would cry when it was time to give them up.

They would fill the time with cuddling and making love to each other. Till it was time to do it all once more.

Yes, Thor was a sentimental fool but Loki couldn’t wish for any better mate.

**Author's Note:**

> The year is almost over and I just noticed that I haven't posted any Thorki. I have three I am writing now and have started work on part 2 of Horse. When will that be done?? I have no clue. Lol


End file.
